Aircraft manufacturing technology has advanced to the state where the creation of a very large one-piece aircraft composite fuselage section creating load requirements of near 50,000 lbs (22,680 kgs) is possible.
These unique airplane fuselage sections have driven a need for proper handling equipment. For example, in test programs for large aircraft composite fuselage sections, a need has arisen for a tool capable of supporting, positioning and transporting large composite fuselage sections of varying lengths, while the sections are integrated with layup tools and internal support tooling. The sections must be supported and positioned while being transported throughout a factory and while being moved in and out of an autoclave. Heretofore, such large transport tools were not necessary since the manufacture of large composite fuselage sections was not done.